


On the corner of suicidal and fucking depressed

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Kidnapping, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitute Gerard Way, Prostitution, Self-Harm, Smut, really gay, really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank Iero is a suicidal man with a fucked up life and terrible luck.Gerard Way is a prostitute, working his ass off to make a living.They click somehow, and make a life despite their fucked up circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! The first chapter of a (hopefully) long running series! Kudos and comments give me life so hit me the fuck up with those brutally honest reviews!

Frank sat on the bench at the bridge, sobbing and keeping his hoodie thrown over his eyes. It would be so easy to take himself out right now, maybe it was finally time. 

He’d gotten kicked out of his home for accidently coming out as gay. He’d been called more slurs than he even knew existed, and that was the breaking point for him. 

Frank slowly and shakily stood and put his hands over the rail, relishing in the feeling of the cold metal against his trembling hands, making him shiver yet again in the already freezing weather. With yet another shaky breath, the short man swung a leg over the railing. 

Before he could get another leg over, a hand firmly gripped his arm. 

Frank slowly turned around to see a man, far taller than he was, with unruly hair, pale skin, and a panicked face. 

A panicked face that Frank had seen somewhere before. Where had it been? And why was this man suddenly so concerned with him? Frank let out another choked, strangled sob.

“Dude, get your ass back over this railing. Don’t do anything irrational, alright?” The mystery man asked. 

Not strong enough to object, Frank slowly nodded and relaxed into the grip on his arm, slowly swinging his leg back over the rail with the help of the man. His face was focused, and his thin lips were pursed into a look of concentration. Frank collapsed onto the ground with a loud whimper, and the other man didn’t object, but instead moved down with him, slowly pulling a bit of hair away from Frank’s face.

People had started to gather around, forming a small crowd with cell phones and cameras, recording the entire event. 

The mystery man was enraged.

He looked around, and rubbed Frank gently on the back before leaning in close and whispering to him. “I’ll be right back, don’t move, okay?” 

Frank nodded weakly, letting the other man stand, absolutely convinced he was going to leave. 

But he didn’t.

Instead, the taller man stood and began to yell at the people in the crowd. 

He was clearly angry, and he evidently had no problem showing it here. 

“What gives you the right? Turn off your fucking cameras and get the hell away from here, leave him alone!” He cried, and a few people turned away, defeated. “This man clearly has his own shit going on, and all you want is the goddamn money this’ll make you!”

A good deal more people left, until it was only one persistent woman. The man looked her up and down and spit at her feet. 

“Get. The fuck. Away.” He said through gritted teeth. And then he did something Frank wasn’t expecting by any means. He snatched the woman’s phone away and threw it into the churning waters below. She shrieked and ran away quickly, and the tall man returned to Frank with a gentle frown. 

“Hey, I need you to listen to me. Can you do that? Just talk to me for a moment.” He coaxed, gently stroking the hair out of the shorter man’s eyes as he wrapped a gentle arm around the smaller, sobbing figure in front of him. Frank slowly looked up, into the man’s hazel eyes. His gorgeous hazel eyes. He sniffed and rubbed the tears off his face, beginning to speak in a small voice. 

“I’m uh-“ He quickly cut himself off from using his name. “What do you want me to say? You just pulled me away from jumping off of a bridge, I-“ Frank did nothing to stop the sobs that came as the stranger continued to sweetly rub his back.

“Hey man, it’s alright. You’re alright. I’m gonna take you back home for tonight, is that okay?” Frank vigorously shook his head, trying to get across that he couldn’t go home if he wanted to. 

“Alright, do you have anywhere else to go?” Another shake of his head.

“Are you okay with going home with me?” The stranger asked, and for some odd reason, Frank trusted him. He still couldn’t shake that he knew this guy from somewhere. Maybe he was just going crazy. 

Regardless, Frank nodded.

The mystery man smiled sweetly, a gorgeous thing that Frank could get lost in if he was allowed. “Great.” He slowly helped Frank up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to keep him there.

“What’s your name, by the way? I don’t think I ever caught that.” He looked down at Frank with a small grin that reached his eyes, and Frank couldn’t help but to answer.

“I’m Frank. Frank Iero.” He said shakily, looking up with a nervous edge at the other standing next to him.

“Frank… Huh, I like that name.” Frank felt himself blush, despite his best efforts. 

“I’m Gerard Way. I hope you’re as nice as you seem, seeing as you’ll be staying with me for a while.” 

Frank simply couldn’t bring himself to do anything but blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I'll be trying to crank out these chapters, but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> I live off of your feedback, so let me know what you think!

The first thing Frank noticed about Gerard’s apartment was that it was fucking tiny. Not that he was being rude, it was well decorated and tidy, but it was small. The rest of the things Frank noticed were about Gerard. His pants were fucking tight, and left little to the imagination. His hoodie was oversized and practically swallowed him.

Gerard’s hair was still a mess and his eyes were red and puffy, almost like he hadn’t slept in days. He was a mess, for lack of a better word. Frank decided it was best to comment on it.

“Why are you so tired?” He asked softly, curling up into the couch and sipping his coffee, watching nervously as Gerard tensed and sipped his coffee with shifting eyes, clearly not wanting to say it. But, evidently, he was incredibly brave.

“Are you sure you want to know?” He asked with an almost mischievous smile. Frank knew he was hiding something. Frank nodded, moving to stroke the larger man’s back and give him a supportive smile. “Of course, it can’t be that bad. You actually just saved my life, I trust you.” He said softly, looking up into Gerard’s eyes.

He looked defeated, and without meeting Frank’s eyes, warned him. “You have to promise not to freak. Or tell the cops.” Frank nervously nodded, holding tight to his coffee. 

“I, um…” Gerard paused, as if he was struggling to get it out. “I’m a prostitute.” He slurred over, and his mug was shaking with how tight he was holding it. 

Frank set down his coffee before he dropped it. “Holy shit…” He muttered, hating the response Gerard gave him. “I know it’s fucked up, I know... It’s the only way I can pay the bills. Nobody else wants to take me.” He mumbled, small tears leaking out of his eyes. 

“No, no… It’s just. I knew I recognized you from somewhere…” Gerard still hadn’t caught on. He looked confused, and it was clear he hadn’t caught on. “What do you mean?” The taller man asked. 

“I’ve slept with you.” Frank admitted with a heavy blush, shaking heavily as Gerard understood. “Oh my god, I’m so so sorry, fuck, I should’ve known, I just…” Gerard stopped as Frank gently shushed him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry, it was the best night I’ve ever had...” He pulled away to look at Gerard’s blush and blush himself, but Gerard was clearly experienced with dirty talk. He groaned a bit and made a show of his reactions, knowing exactly how to turn Frank on. 

But then Gerard remembered. “Shit, I can’t… I just… When I saw you, I was walking back from work.” He spat out the word work like it was poison, and before Frank could react he had thrown himself in his shoulder. “I’m so, so, sorry Frankie…” The nickname Frankie felt nice, and Gerard was fucking sweet and hot.

Frank wrapped his arms tightly around Gerard and sighed, holding him close and brushing away what had just happened. “It’s his fucking job, Frank. Get used to it. Anything sexual he’s trained himself to respond to, he’ll starve otherwise.” He thought to himself, though he was whispering sweet words to comfort the man that was now quietly weeping into his arm, and talking about how much he hated his life because of his ‘job’.

“Hey, Gee…” Frank mumbled softly, holding the man as tight as he could muster. “Calm down, you’re okay. It’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe. I’ve got you.” He told Gerard, slowly pulling him up to lead him into what was obviously the bedroom. He sat the tall man down, letting him weep and pulling his hair out of his face. 

Frank slowly pulled the man’s jeans away, letting him relax and staying as gentle as he could with the taller man. Frank left Gerard’s hoodie on, not wanting to make him strip down any farther than he had. 

“There you go, get some fucking rest. Please…” Frank pleaded, gently stroking Gerard’s hair, tucking him in and admiring how adorable he looked like this. Then he asked a question that Frank wasn’t expecting. 

“Can you sleep with me? I haven’t had anyone I trust and I don’t sleep well alone…” Frank smiled softly, not minding how childish Gerard’s question was. “Of course, Gee, anything you want.” 

Frank shut off the light and pulled of his shirt and jeans, being surprised when he was pressed flush against Gerard’s suddenly bare chest. “It’s just to be comfortable, he doesn’t care about you. Don’t forget that.” Frank’s mind reminded him, even as he tucked his small body into the warmth of Gerard’s. 

“Sleep well, Gee.” He mumbled after a few moments.

But Gerard was already fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Frank awoke, he noticed a great deal of things. He noticed how warm it was, and wondered why he felt so secure. Then he realized, as memories from the night before came flooding back, what was going on. And who he was snuggling with. A bright blush spread across Frank’s face as he snuggled even closer to Gerard, relishing in the feeling of his bare chest and stomach against his own. 

Gerard was, quite honestly, a mess. In the morning light, Frank could see just how pale he was, and just how much he looked like he needed a really long rest. Then it all came crashing down on him as his brain decided it was a perfect time to kick in. “You know he’s gonna kick you out as soon as he gets the chance, right?” He tried to push that thought away. He wanted to be close friends with Gerard, and even more if he was allowed it. 

He wanted to keep Gerard safe. That was ultimately what he wanted, and he would fight for it if he had to. Gerard stirred, and Frank’s heart fluttered as the tall man’s hazel eyes fluttered open and he smiled sweetly down at the small man still in his arms. 

Then it seemed to click for Gerard as well, and Frank realized with horror that he was most likely going to be kicked away and slapped for where he was. Just like his dad had. 

But Gerard didn’t pull away. He, instead, pulled away the blankets to get them both awake. It was then that the short boy remembered what was showing in his current state of dress. No, it wasn’t his dick, that Gerard had already seen. It was his scars. And bruises. And cuts that were very, very, obviously recent. Last night if Frank recalled correctly. 

Gerard’s smile faded and his gaze dropped to immediately investigate the scars on the small man’s body. “Frank…” He mumbled under his breath, eyebrows knitted together with worry. Frank didn’t know what to say. So he simply mumbled apologies, the same as he had to everyone else that had found out about his cuts. 

Gerard gently traced along the scars on Frank’s hips, muttering curses under his breath. “Don’t you dare apologize. You obviously did this, but you had reasons. I know that for a fact.” He cursed again and looked Frank in the eyes. “I want to talk about these.” He stated in a serious tone.

Frank felt the air leave his lungs, though he nodded nervously, completely unable to say no to the man that was looking at him with so much worry. Frank hated seeing that, he only ever wanted to see Gerard happy and it killed him to see such a beautiful man so sad. Then Gerard began to speak. “When did it start?” He asked, hoping it would be recent as opposed to long lasting.

Frank took a deep, nervous breath. “About three years…” He stated with shame, trying to ignore the look of concern that spread across Gerard’s face. “I thought you’d seen them when we, you know…” He trailed off, knowing Gerard had gotten the message. Tears sprang to Frank’s eyes as he looked up at the shaggy man that clearly cared so deeply for him. 

“If I had seen them, I would have said something!” Gerard cried out, holding Frank’s face in his hands. “I would have helped… Given you a helpline, a good way out, something…” He whimpered. Frank held the older man’s face in his hands. 

“Gerard, this is all my fault, don’t fucking blame yourself, okay?” The small man asked with worry, only wanting to see Gerard smile. 

Except Gerard didn’t smile. He began to cry, too, and was practically screaming in desperation at the younger man. “I could have helped, though! I could have stopped you, I…” Gerard trailed off, not wanting to lash out at Frank. “I can’t lose you, too. I barely fucking know you and I already trust you as much as I did Mikey…” 

“Who’s Mikey? How the fuck did you lose him?” Frank asked, and immediately regretted it as Gerard tensed up. “My brother. We ran away from home together, we needed a better life. He was diagnosed with cancer, but before things could get bad, or expensive, he…Jumped off the bridge I found you on…” Gerard broke down, and Frank held him close and let the man before him get it out. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Gee. I wish I had known, I wouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry…” Frank trailed off, tattooed hands roaming Gerard’s bare back. Gerard sniffed and pulled away after a few minutes of comfortable silence, and gave a weak smile. “You look amazing like this, scars and all.” He said. 

Frank blushed, and he felt that gave it away better than words ever could. Nobody had ever said that to Frank before, and it was coming from the person he’d wanted to hear it from most. Somebody he really, truly cared about. “Thank you so, so, much Gee. I think you just made me feel better than anybody ever has my entire life.” The shorter man admitted honestly. 

“Of course, Frankie, I just want to make you happy. Anything for you.” He smiled and winked, and Frank felt a twinge of arousal run down his spine. He wanted Gerard, that much he fucking knew, but he didn’t think Gerard wanted him. So he wouldn’t press it, because otherwise it would get him hurt in the long run. 

“So, breakfast?” Gerard asked, lighting up the room with that sunshine smile again, and Frank’s heart melted just a bit more than it previously had. 

“Yeah, breakfast sounds fantastic.” Frank replied softly, wrapping an arm around Gerard’s waist and wiping his tears and his hair away from his face. Gerard wrapped around his shoulders, and Frank leaned in to his touch, desperately hoping the tall man would pick up on it. He left his smile on as they walked to the kitchen, and Frank began to think that maybe there was a chance this could work out.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast went relatively smoothly, only being noticeable by a few awkward hand grazes and some flirting that neither man knew exactly where to go with. 

After breakfast, which was closer to lunch than anything else, was when things got more interesting. 

“So, Frank, you don’t have a problem with the fact that you’re now unofficially living with the prostitute you slept with?” Gerard asked while they were sitting on the couch, simply talking and passing time. Frank felt his mouth go dry.

“Well, I-“ Frank cut himself of and took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. “I mean, it’s different… But it’s not bad…” Frank started, hating how he couldn’t read Gerard’s expression. “It’s hard to tell when you actually mean the shit you say, since it’s literally your job to turn people on…” He said softly, looking down to mask his insecurity. 

“Oh, Frankie, you know I mean everything I say about you, right? I may have complimented you out of business that night, but I really do mean it now.” Gerard stated, looking at Frank with concerned eyes. The taller man gently traced a finger across the other’s jaw. “I’m serious when I say you’re the best client I’ve ever had…” Gerard trailed off with a look of lust, but Frank pulled away. 

“I know how awful this sounds, but I can’t trust you there. I was and still am a closeted, inexperienced, unattractive, idiot who you only slept with because you were paid to do so.” 

The look of hurt in Gerard’s eyes was unmistakable, and Frank immediately felt bad for it. 

“I get it if you’re not interested in me, I wouldn’t be, either, just… Don’t fucking lead me on like this. Say it straight up.” The older man kept his eyes cast downward, and it was Gerard’s turn to look up at him. 

Frank pulled Gerard into a crushing hug, and paid no mind to his protests. “That’s the thing, though, Gee. I am interested in you. I thought that much was fucking clear. I know I’m short and rude and ugly, but I really fucking care about you.” Gerard relaxed into the other’s touch, nestling his head into the crook of the other’s neck. 

“Stay here, please. I don’t want to lose you, and I can’t afford a phone right now. I can’t let you go.” Gerard said softly, looking up at Frank with caring eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere, but if we’re staying together I need a job. My dad already went in and had me drop out of college, so I can’t rely on that at all. Maybe I could just…” Frank paused. “Do what you’re doing…” 

Gerard pulled away before Frank was even done. “No.” He commanded, eyes as cold as stone. “I’m absolutely not letting you do what I’m doing now. I won’t let you.” Frank could tell Gerard was close to tears, and he wanted to stop it.

“Alright, I won’t. I promise.” He said, soothingly rubbing circles into Gerard’s cheek. “We’re getting you off those fucking streets as soon as possible, though, alright?” Frank asked Gerard, in a way that said he didn’t really get a say in the matter. 

Gerard took a deep breath and nodded, smiling a bit and relishing in the strong arms holding him tight.

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

 

***

“So I am picking you up, right?” Frank asked, helping Gerard get ready for his night, making sure he looked as good as the night he’d seen him, if not better. 

“Of course. Two a.m, no sooner no later.” He said softly, leaning into the strong hands helping to fix his hair as he put on the makeup he wore. It made him look completely different, and, in Frank’s opinion, not nearly as attractive. 

“Alright, I’ll be there. Don’t get hurt while you’re out, okay?” He asked softly, placing a gentle, totally platonic kiss on his temple as he finished his hair. 

“I won’t, Frankie. I’ve been doing this for six fucking years, dumbass. I can handle myself.” He said bravely, and Frank trusted him. 

“Alright, go on out. I’ll be waiting here until then. Try to enjoy yourself…” Frank trailed off, giving Gerard’s hair one last little ruffle. 

“Alright, Frankie. Don’t burn the place down while I’m out!” 

And with that, he was gone.

 

***

The scene was a nightmare. 

Frank had arrived dead on time, just on time to see Gerard get out of a car, ruffling his hair and holding a duffle bag. He was most certainly a prostitute, you could tell that just by appearance. His chest was bare and shaven, and his jeans were black and fucking tight. Frank watched from afar as another car drove by, asked for a round, and Gerard turned him down.

He was turning down money to avoid worrying Frank. That right there was the real reason Frank felt so proud of the man he was observing.

But then things took a turn for the worse.

The man wasn’t a man at all, but rather a group of them. The man in the driver’s seat stopped the car and everyone jumped out, and Gerard began to panic. He pulled out a knife to ward the men away, but they didn’t shy away, instead pulling out a gun and holding it to Gerard’s temple. Gerard was sobbing and begging for the men to let go, and Frank was enraged. He took a step out of the shadows and screamed to get the attention of the men. There were five of them. Shit.

Gerard’s face went pale. “Don’t get any closer Frankie, please… This isn’t about you, I can handle it…” The men around him laughed and shoved Gerard to the ground. 

Frank stepped so that he was only a few feet away from the men, and looked at the man with the gun first. 

Thank god for self-defense classes. 

Before any of the men could say or do anything, Frank had used his foot to hold the armed man’s gun down. He watched in horror as the man struggled to fight back, aiming at Gerard and firing. He had hit his target, and Gerard gave a desperate whimper followed by a cry of pain. 

“Get the fuck away from him, now!” Frank cried out loudly. He worked the man’s wrist into the ground until it snapped, and pulled the gun away, shakily aiming it at the men. 

“Shit dude, he can shoot. Let’s get the fuck out of here.” One man yelled, and before Frank could do anything else they were all gone and Frank had thrown the gun into a nearby garbage can, rushing right over to look at Gerard. 

“Fuck, Gee, are you there? Please, talk to me.” He slurred desperately, identifying the wound as being in the older man’s side.

Gerard smiled weakly, leaving Frank utterly confused. “Yeah, just bandage me up and take me home.” He said softly. 

Frank immediately complied, forcing the bag open and yanking out a hoodie, tying it around the wound and scooping Gerard up. 

As soon as they got home, Frank laid Gerard down on the couch and held him close. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, Gerard, please forgive me.”

Gerard looked weakly up at Frank. “I’m gonna be okay, you hear me? If I pass out, I’ll wake up. I promise you.” He said with a defeated smile, and Frank clutched him tighter, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I love you, Frankie.”

“I love you too, Gee.”

And Frank watched helplessly as Gerard fell limp in his arms, feeling to make sure his heart never stopped pumping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and the emotional hurt! I promise the next chapter will be a whole lot of fluff, I want to make these two happy.
> 
> GERARD IS NOT DEAD I ASSURE YOU I'M NOT THAT MEAN


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a bit smutty! There will be some straight up porn next chapter, so you've all been warned.
> 
> If you don't want to read that I'll make sure you can skip the next chapter if you'd like.

When Gerard awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t dead. Or even in the hospital. He was at home, exactly where he’d wanted to be if this ever happened.

With Frank right next to him.

Gerard smiled softly despite the sharp, intense pain shooting through his side. He slowly moved, wincing, to pull himself close to the man he’d admitted love to the night before. 

As if on cue, Frank stirred and slowly opened his eyes in the dark room, looking down at Gerard with a look that simply said “I didn’t sleep at all.” And Gerard knew that’s exactly what had happened.

“Hey Gee, how are you feeling?” Frank asked softly, eyebrows knitted together with worry.

“I got shot in the side Frank, how the fuck do you think I’m feeling?” 

“Good enough to make a sassy joke.” Frank retorted. Gerard just blushed and looked away. 

“You don’t need to go to the hospital. None of your vitals were hit and the bullet didn’t lodge anywhere, so it isn’t still inside you.” Frank informed the taller man, who sighed in relief. “How do you know all this?” He asked curiously.

“My dad was a police officer and I was in medical school before I dropped out. I didn’t have any machines, obviously, so I stayed up all night listening to your heartbeat.” Frank admitted, looking away with a blush.

Gerard smiled wide and looked him up and down before nuzzling even closer to the man’s bare chest. “By the way Frankie, thank you for last night. You actually saved me, and I really appreciate it…” Gerard trailed off. “And I meant what I said last night…” Frank looked puzzled. 

“What do you mean, “What you said last night?”” He asked curiously. “I mean…” Gerard blushed heavy and looked Frank dead in the eyes. “When I said I love you.” He admitted with a nervous glance, and Frank placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, to which Gerard made a small squeak and looked up at the man holding him. 

“I got some money from some dudes I trust, you aren’t allowed up for about three weeks.” Frank told softly, to which Gerard gave a small noise of protest, but reluctantly nodded. “And, by the way, could you grab me new underwear? My current pair is kind of… Dirty. Work does that.” He said softly, like he was afraid to get the words out. Frank just smiled and nodded, standing to go get Gerard the stuff he needed.

When he opened the drawer, Frank took out a pair of boxers that looked incredibly comfortable, but his bright idea quickly turned into being flustered when a vibrator fell out of the underwear unto the floor. Gerard blushed, but couldn’t get up to move it. “I, umm…” The prostitute fell quiet, completely unsure of what to say. 

Frank filled the silence as he looked into the drawer and saw the opportunity to make a dirty joke. There were all kinds of toys inside, and Frank was laughing his ass off over it. 

“So, you certainly don’t like it vanilla, huh?” He asked. 

Gerard blushed some more. “Usually not at all, but most people like to sub to me so nobody else ever gives me what I really want.” He admitted, looking absolutely ready to move on with the conversation.

“Oh? I could happily give you that, if it’s what you want…” Frank trailed off, a dark edge to his tone. Gerard just waited for his next move. 

“Is that what you want?” Gerard gulped. “y-yes.” He said softly, knowing he really did want this from Frank. 

Frank strode over to the taller man and palmed him roughly through his current underwear for a few minutes before dropping the new pain beside him and walking away without warning. 

“I’m going to shower. Come up with a safe word. There’s pain meds on the bedside table. Be ready when I get back.” Frank practically growled, and Gerard simply nodded, confused with what was going on. Still, he pulled off his underwear and began to stroke himself slowly, just enough to please Frank when he got back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how short this chapter is, and I'm sorry. I spend every other week at my dad's house and he hates me writing so I have to do it on my phone and in secret.
> 
> Updates on my weeks with him will be slow and short, if any. I apologise for that.

When Frank returned in nothing but a towel, hair still damp, be was faced with a sight he didn't think he would see. 

There lay Gerard, in the middle of the bed, in only his boxers. He was whimpering quietly and was curled in on himself. Crying. 

Frank placed a gentle hand on Gerard's shoulder, which he immediately tore himself away from, fear in his eyes. "Get away from me!" Gerard snapped, and Frank pulled away and stepped back, a look of horror crossing his face. 

"Hey, Gerard, calm down. It's just me. It's Frank. You know me, right? Talk to me." Frank desperately tried to get through to Gerard, wanting to ease the look of fear in the taller man's eyes. Gerard visibly softened at his words. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know you. Come here. Hold me." Gerard pleaded, moving over in the bed to make some room for Frank. When the smaller man moved into the space, Gerard jumped on him and kissed the top of his head, wrapping his arms protectively around Frank. 

Frank was so blissed out. Gerard was holding him and he was warm and happy for a bit. Then it all came crashing down. 

"Frank... What are we?" Gerard asked, and Frank probably went pale as he thought of how to respond. 

When he took a while to speak, Gerard visibly tensed, prepared to be rejected or pushed away. Or reported to the police. 

Frank finally gathered the courage it to to talk. "I mean, we don't have to be anything you don't want to, but I'd really like if we could be something. And I don't even mean like fuck buddies or friends with benefits or whatever. I mean like real, honest to God boyfriends. Lovers, a couple. Whatever the fuck you want to call it. I want to protect you, Gerard." Frank admitted, and hunched in on himself when Gerard tensed up more and made a noise that almost wasn't human. But then he spoke. 

"Yeah, I'd..." He paused, as though he were struggling to find the right words to get across what he was feeling. "I'd like that. I would just like to take it slow, though. You're hot as hell, but no sex right now. I'm not ready for that shit yet." Gerard whimpered out, and Frank nodded willingly. 

"Nothing you don't want."Frank replied loyally, and Gerard relished in seeing Frank smile the dopey smile he had on. 

"Now to go sleep bitch, I do have the next little while off. All the more time to spend with you."

Frank smiled wider. "Gladly, Gerard. Sleep well." He told the man in front of him. 

And both men did just that for quite a long time.


End file.
